iGet Commited
by Aaerial15
Summary: Nevel impersonates Carly's grandfather and manages to have her sent to a mental institution. Will Spencer, Sam and Freddie be able to free her? Or will she spend the rest of her life in a strait jacket?
1. Nevel Gets an Idea

**iGet Commited**

**an iCarly fanfic**

_Authors Note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Nickelodeon._

It was a normal summer day for Carly Shay. No school, beautiful summer weather, and she was on her way home from the Groovie Smoothie with her best friends, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. "I have the perfect idea for the next iCarly," Sam said with a laugh. Freddie groaned. Most of her 'perfect ideas' for iCarly involved him being either embarassed or injured in some way. He was just glad Carly never went through with them. "What's your perfect idea?" Carly asked. She could sense it too.

"It's simple. We take Freddork here, put him in a bikini, and make him model in front of the internet." Freddie vigorously shook his head no. Carly got a sly smile. "What, Freddie? You don't want to wear a bikini?" Freddie's face fell. He couldn't believe Carly was actually considering this. "Looks like it's time to go to the mall," she said with a laugh. Freddie tried to bolt, but was stopped by Sam pulling him back. "You heard her," she said. Both girls grabbed an arm and proceeded to drag Freddie to his fate.

As Sam forced a bikini top into Freddie's hands, he suddenly awoke. He fell off the couch, causing Carly to jump. "Are you ok?" she asked a little worriedly. Freddie smiled nervously. "Oh, I'm fine. I just had a very bad dream." Carly smiled. "What was it about?" she questioned. Freddie shuddered at the thought. "I dreamed Sam wanted to make me model a bikini on iCarly," he answered. Carly giggled. "That does sound like something Sam would do," she replied between laughs. "It gets better," Freddie continued. "You were helping." Carly started laughing harder. "I would never do that," she said when she finally caught her breath.

"I know, but it was so freaky, cause I could see it happening." Sam entered the apartment and silently shut the door. "See what happen, Fredderly?" she asked with a grin. Freddie almost hit the roof at the sound of Sam's voice. Carly put a hand on his shoulder. "Freddie just had a bad daydream," Carly explained with a laugh. "What was it about?" she asked. Freddie was hesitant to answer. "Spill it, Frednub," she ordered when he didn't answer. Freddie used Carly as a shield as he answered. "I dreamed that you wanted to make me model a bikini for iCarly."

Sam had a look on her face as if she were pondering it. "Eww, I respect iCarly too much to do that. Plus, the thought of you in a bikini is just gross." Freddie collapsed on the couch with relief. "Oh, thank god," was all he said for about five minutes. "Wow, that must have been some dream," Sam said with a laugh. Carly smiled. "In his dream, I helped," Carly explained. Sam scoffed. "Please, if I ever got that idea, you'd probably stop me, not go along with it," Sam said. Carly nodded. "That's what I said," she replied.

Meanwhile across town, Nevel Paperman paced in front of his computer furiously. He couldn't figure it out. Everytime he thought he'd finally succeeded in ridding the internet of iCarly, Carly Shay and her friends somehow found a way to stop him. He thought he could exact a physical revenge when he manipulated Shelby Marx into beating Carly in their charity match, but it blew up in his face. As a result of having three angry girls baring down on him, one of whom was a world class mixed martial artist, he'd spent three months in the hospital.

What he was more worried about was the fact that recently iCarly had started to become more popular than his own website, Nevelocity. Fans knew of the feud between the two sites, and unfortunately for Nevel, the majority floated towards iCarly. He really wished he hadn't signed the ownership papers back over to Carly when they had a credit card problem. According to his statistics, if things continued, he'd lose almost seventy percent of his audience to iCarly in the coming weeks. Drastic action needed to be taken. But what?

He began searching videos he'd obtained from as a result of his hacking. He was looking for anything, anything at all he could use to his advantage against the trio who caused so many problems. A video of Carly's grandfather caught his interest.


	2. iGo to the Loony Bin

**Ch.2 iGo to the Loony Bin**

Sam Puckett greedily took a piece of pizza from the box and put it on her plate. "Wow, Carls," she said between bites. "You really know how to throw a party." Carly laughed. "I just thought we could order out since Spencer will be gone for a while." Freddie and Sam both looked at Carly. They had just noticed her older brother's absence. "Where is Spencer, anyway?" Freddie asked. Carly laughed as she answered, "He's camping with Socko. He'll be gone for two weeks."Sam glanced at Carly. "Cool, no parentals," she said between bites. Carly had expected this. Spencer had given her permission to have Freddie and Sam over anyway. It made no difference to him, they spent more time at Carly's than their own homes.

Then again, given the personalities of their mothers, Spencer didn't blame them. He had always thought that Marissa Benson was way too controlling, and the one time he'd met Sam's mom, he'd come to the conclusion that she was a whack job. "So it's cool if I spend the night here?" Sam asked. Carly nodded. Freddie pouted. His mother had signed him up for a week long mother-son road trip. "I can't," he said as the girls noticed his frown. Carly smiled. "Sure you can, I talked your mom into letting you stay here for a week, while she goes on vacation." Freddie took all of a second to process the information. "ARRIBA!" he exclaimed. Meanwhile, Nevel Papperman had finished an e-mail he planned on sending. It read the following:

_To whom it may concern,_

_ I am writing in regards to my granddaughter, Carlotta Taylor Shay. My name is Christopher Shay, and I am worried. You see, my granddaughter was diagnosed as schizophrenic at an early age. Her behavior over the years has often been unpredictable, and now that she is older, she is becoming a danger to herself and others. I have recommended that she be placed in a mental care facility several times over the past year and have been ignored. Recently, her father made me her legal guardian, and I feel it is necessary that she be remanded to your care as soon as humanly possible. I would do it in person, but she reacts violently to my presence._

_ Her address is W. Kennedy Square, Bushwell Plaza, Apt. 8-c, Seattle Washington. I request that you send an armed escort to retrieve her, and I will visit to meet the doctors after you have her. She has friends who are fueling her disorder, and you need to be able to restrain them if necessary. As soon as you have her, e-mail me and we will discuss this matter further._

_Sincerely,_

_Christopher Shay Sr._

He had researched, and he found a facility in Walla Walla that suited his needs. There were a few he could choose from in Seattle, but he was sure that as soon as his plan was sprung, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson would be doing everything they could to free their friend. It made sense that she not be easily reachable. He laughed as he pressed send. "Just wait, with Carly gone, iCarly will crumble, and I will reign supreme." He was speaking to no one in particular. He checked his computer a half hour later, and was pleased to see a reply from Holy Oaks Institution.

_Dear Mr. Shay,_

_ We recieved your e-mail regarding your granddaughter and we think she would fit in perfectly here. We have already dispached a team of orderlies, and they will be backed up by Seattle police officers upon their arrival. That should neutralize resistance, and she will be taken without a confrontation. We will need you to come to our office in Walla Walla to process her, but that can wait._

_ We will contact you by e-mail as soon as she enters our facility. We've dealt with many troublesome patients, so your granddaughter will be no challenge to us._

_Sincerely,_

_William Turner, Director of Holy Oaks Mental Center_

Carly ate another piece of pizza when there was a knock at the door. She answered to five men in white and an additional six police officers. "Can I help you?" Carly stammered. Freddie had come down stairs, but he paused just out of sight when he heard strange voices. "Carlotta Shay?" one of the men in white asked. "I'm Carly," the girl replied. There was confusion in her voice. One stepped forward, a strait jacket in his arms. "I'm gonna have to ask you to stick your arms out," he said all officially. Freddie tried to silence himself from what he was witnessing. Sam scared him as she crept up behind him.

"What's going on, Fredlumps?" she asked. Freddie didn't have time to answer, as Carly's voice rang through the apartment. "Wait, no! What are you doing?" Sam rushed forward, but was barely restrained by Freddie. "Let me go, Freddie." Her tone left no room for argument. Freddie couldn't bear to watch as Carly was forced into the waiting strait jacket. "Sam, they have cops. Carly's going to need us to get her out, which means you can't get arrested." That point stopped Sam cold. She turned away as the men left the apartment with Carly in tow.

A crowd gathered outside Bushwell Plaza to watch the procession as Carly was escorted to a waiting van. She stumbled as the orderlies forced her forward, the whole time she was yelling "LET ME GO!" at the top of her lungs. "There's nothing to see here," one of the police officers said as she was loaded into the van. It pulled away with a screech. She struggled in her restraints as the van left Seattle.

Sam paced angrily in the iCarly studio as she and Freddie tried to process what had just happened. "Who would want to commit Carly?" she asked as Freddie sat silently. There was no way to get a hold of Spencer, and they were at a loss of what to do. "Look, this could only come from a family member," Freddie said. "Well, let's see," Sam began, trying to keep her cool. "Her father's deployed and Spencer's camping so they couldn't have done it, which just leaves..." "Her grandfather," Freddie finished. Sam was madder than Freddie had ever seen.


	3. iHave a Padded Cell

**Ch.3 iHave a Padded Cell**

Carly shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the van drove to it's destination. Where they were going, she had no idea. They had been driving for an hour and a half now, so she knew for certain she wasn't in Seattle anymore. A million questions ran through her head. Who were these people? Did Sam and Freddie know she'd been taken? This didn't seem like a normal kidnapping to her. Authorities obviously didn't think so, seeing as how the men had a police escort. They treated her like a wild animal ever since they got her in the van. Then again, she was sure that the police were trained actors.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she angrily demanded. The only answer she got was one of the men shouting back, "Be quiet, girl!" 'You're lucky I'm in a strait jacket,' she thought as the van finally pulled to a stop. The driver and his friends wasted no time getting out of the van. Two of them went to unstrap Carly from her seat. She bit one of their fingers as he tried to undo her restraints. "Ow!" he yelled as he pulled his hand back. "The hard way it is," another said. He reached into a cabinet in the van and removed a Hannibal Lecter-like face mask. It had a covering over the mouth that prevented biting.

Carly had no chance as two of the men held her head still while a third slipped the mask over her face. "What the hey!" she said, her voice slightly muffled. The driver then addressed her. "Now, you can come quietly or we can have you brought in on a stretcher," he said. Carly stopped struggling. They released her from the van and led her towards the prison-like building before her. She looked at the nurses inside pleadingly as she entered.

She was taken to the receptionist's desk, the woman behind it not surprised to see her. "Wow, you really are crazy," she remarked as she noticed the face mask. "Yeah, she's a fighter," one of the men holding her arms remarked. "Crazy?" Carly asked, her voice barely coherent due to the mask. The receptionist smiled. "That's why you're here, honey," she said as she began typing. She brought up a false medical history and began reading.

"Let's see. Carlotta Taylor Shay, diagnosed at age six as manic-depressive schizophrenic," she began. Carly shook her head no. It was obvious someone doctored her medical history, but who? "It says here that the patient is to be given Thorazine daily," the woman continued. "That's for me to decide," an unknown voice said. Willam Turner had come to oversee Carly's entrance into the hospital. "That's what she was given in her last hospital," the woman said. Carly was shocked. She had never been in a mental institution in her life. Apparently, there was a first time for everything.

"This is so messed up," Sam yelled as she paced in the iCarly studio. Sam and Freddie had taken the freight elevator down to Bushwell's lobby. They had arrived just in time to see a white van drive off with Carly inside. They went back up to Carly's apartment as Lewbert started yelling at the crowd. "I want to talk to Carly's granddad," she continued angrily. Freddie tried to be the voice of reason. "We don't know for sure he did it," he said. It wouldn't matter any way. Neither Sam nor Freddie knew her grandfather's phone number.

"Well if not him, than who?" she asked. There was a hint of frustration in her voice. She mentally ran down a list of their enemies. Nora Dirshlett, no, still in juvenile for holding them against their will. Missy Robinson, possibly, but they hadn't heard from her since she went to the school at sea thing. She briefly considered that annoying Mandy girl, but that didn't make sense either. She called herself iCarly's biggest fan, and she wouldn't want to ruin it by sending away it's star. "What about Valerie?" Freddie asked. Sam shook her head no. "She moved last year, remember?" Freddie nodded. Suddenly Spencer being gone was a bad thing.

Carly angrily sat in a chair in Dr. Turner's office. The orderlies had removed the mask so she could actually talk. "Look, I'm not crazy," she said as he looked across his desk at her. "According to your grandfather, you're a danger to yourself and others," he said. She couldn't believe it. Her grandfather didn't think she was crazy. She tried to reason with this man. He cut her off. "He also tells me that your father recently made him your legal guardian. It is his wish that you stay here for the forseeable future." He pressed his call button.

"I'm going with your medical history," he continued. "You will recieve Thorazine twice daily as long as you're here." Carly shook her head no. "You can't do this," she said sadly. He smiled. "I think you'll find I can." As he said this a nurse entered. "You will also have some other treatments while you're here," he said. Carly didn't like the sound of that. "Nurse, please escort Ms. Shay here to her room, and give her some clean clothes." The nurse nodded and helped Carly out of the chair. She'd given up resisting. She had no chance as long as she was in the strait jacket.

As she was handed some hospital clothes to put on, her mind was spinning. Her father hadn't made anyone other than Spencer her legal guardian. There was no way her grandfather would have done this. She changed, and the nurse led her to her new room. She'd offered no resistance as she was put back into the strait jacket. She was put into a room and the nurse took the straitjacket off for what Carly hoped was the last time.

Nevel smiled as he recieved an e-mail from Holy Oaks. It said that Carly Shay was now a patient. It requested that her grandfather come as soon as possible. "Can you feel the rue?" he asked to no one. The first phase of his plan was complete. Now he had to make sure she was never released.


	4. iMeet Granddad?

**Ch.4 iMeet Granddad?**

Carly Shay barely slept. Her first night in Holy Oaks Mental Institute was unsettling to say the least. Questions raced through her mind. She didn't know what Thorazine was, but she was quite certain she didn't want to take it. "I shouldn't be here," she said to herself. She kicked a wall in frustration. She especially didn't like the small window in the door, which allowed her to be viewed like an animal at the zoo. There had to be a way to get to Sam and Freddie. She was startled by a loud buzz as her door opened.

"Your grandfather is here," a nurse said, holding a strait jacket. Carly cringed, but held out her arms as the nurse strapped her in. "Is this really necessary?" she asked as the nurse finished. The nurse shook her head. "Dr. Turner and your grandfather think you have to be restrained at all times when out of your room," she replied. Carly made as much of a shrug as she could under the restraints. "Oh, and you do everything Dr. Turner says?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "I want to keep my job," the nurse said with a sigh. "If he says you're in a strait jacket outside of your room, then you'll be in a strait jacket. Trust me, trying to resist will make things much harder for you than they have to be."

A man of about sixty was waiting in Dr. Turner's office when Carly entered. "Carly," he said, holding out his arms in a hug-like gesture. Carly recoiled at the thought. "This is not my grandfather!" she yelled. He shook her head. "She hasn't seen me since she was seven," the man explained. Carly shook her head no at this assesment. "You've gotta believe me," she pleaded, looking in Dr. Turner's direction. "I see my grandfather every year for holidays." The man shook his head sadly "You're confused, honey."

Carly couldn't take it anymore. She pulled free of the nurse and tried to rush the older man. He ducked behind the doctor's desk as Carly tried to kick him. Dr. Turner hit the call button as the nurse struggled to contain her. In minutes, three orderlies rushed the room to stop Carly's rampage. She was tackled to the ground, a look of frustration on her face. "I don't belong here!" she yelled as she was forced into a wheelchair. One of the orderlies produced a syringe, and within moments, Carly felt herself losing consciousness. "He's not my granddad. He's not..."

Sam and Freddie hadn't slept well either. They were so worried about Carly they slept maybe two hours between them. Mostly Freddie was worried. Sam was mostly angry. Freddie's typing was disrupted by Sam yelling in his ear, "Have you found out where she is yet?" Freddie shrugged. "Sam, I don't think we're gonna find her this way." Sam had told him to search the internet for anything about Carly's abduction. With no idea which hospital she was taken to, or who could have ordered it, his search was coming up nil.

"Well, until we get Carly back, we're canceling iCarly," Sam said. Freddie nodded. "We can make up something, like she's sick or something," Freddie said. Sam smiled. She'd never admit it, but Freddie's intelligence was one of the reasons she'd had a crush on him. Her crush had started the day they met, as a matter of fact. She constantly picked on him as a cover. She didn't want anyone, especially Freddie and Carly to know that she'd fallen for the Benson boy.

Freddie noticed Sam starring at him, a smile on her face and a daydreaming look in her eyes. It was beginning to creep him out. "Uh, Sam," he said, bringing her back to Earth. She swung a right hand, but years of knowing her had paid off. Freddie was expecting her to randomly punch him, and ducked just in time. "Here's hoping we don't lose viewers," she said sadly. "I'll announce it after lunch," Freddie said. Sam shook her head no.

"Huh uh," she said, as Freddie looked confused. "_We'll_ announce it after lunch!" Freddie smiled. "Now, feed me, Fredweird!" It was a command Freddie was only too happy to obey. The two went downstairs to fix something to eat, and figure out how to get Carly out of the predicament she was now in.

"I want her kept in maximum security," the older man instructed. Dr. William Turner nodded. "I think that's an excellent idea," he said. "The only people you should allow to visit her are me and her cousin, Johnathan," he continued. The doctor nodded his agreement and said, "Sign here." Carly came to in her room several hours later, and wondered how this could possibly get worse.


	5. Cancelling The Show

**Ch.5 Canceling the Show**

Sam Puckett patted her stomach. It turned out Freddie was a very good cook. He had prepared a banquet of sorts. He scored points for using Sam's favourite meats. There was plenty of ham, bacon, even a steak. Finally, Sam had eaten her fill. It was time to attend to some unfortunate business. Freddie hoped the fans would understand. Sam, meanwhile, still wanted to find who would be stupid enough to mess with her best friend like this.

Freddie set up the camera and took his place next to Sam. "In five, four, three, two." Sam figured she'd get it started. "We have a major announcement. Recently, Carly has not been feeling well, so until further notice, we regret to say that we're canceling-" She was cut off by the monitor moving into position. "What the hell are you doing, Freddlumps?" she angrily demanded. Freddie shook his head. This was like a really bad deja-vu.

"I'm not doing anything," he responded. He cringed as Sam advanced on him. The monitor finished moving into position, and Sam and Freddie waited expectantly at who was going to show on it. "At least tell the truth, Sam!" _Nevel?_ Why hadn't she thought of it earlier. This entire scheme reeked of him. And they were taking the course of action he knew they would. "What the hell do you want?" she asked angrily. The boy never learned.

"I just want the truth to be known," he replied smugly. Freddie was quite sure that if looks could kill, half of Seattle would be dead by Sam's gaze. "Well, since you won't tell your fans the truth, I guess I will. Carly's not sick. Carly's crazy." There was a noticable brightness in his tone. Sam looked at Freddie. "End the broadcast. Now!" Freddie rushed to the computer and began typing, to no avail. "I can't," he said. "Nevel's blocked me." Nevel laughed as he witnessed the spectacle before him.

"What do you have to gain from this?" Freddie asked. There was an edge of frustration in his voice. Nevel simply smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Cut off the head, and the body dies. Without Carly, you two are nothing. Now iCarly will fall and I will reign supreme." Sam raised her fist. Nevel jumped back in mock-fear. "Please, Sam. That only works if we're in the same room." Sam laughed. "It's not like I don't know where you live," she said. The threat in her tone was plain. "Where's Carly?" Her tone became deathly cold. Nevel laughed. "She's where she belongs: in the maximum security wing of Holy Oaks Mental Care Center, in Walla Walla, Washington."

Sam had had enough of this. She pulled the cord on Freddie's laptop, effectively ending the broadcast. The fact that iCarly fans everywhere had probably seen what had just taken place only served to make her angrier. If Freddie didn't have his own bone to pick with Nevel, he'd be cowering in a corner at this very moment. "We're getting her out, Nevel. And then, you're a dead man." Nevel shrugged. "You're welcome to try," he said smugly. "Of course, you can't visit her, and I'm sure you'll be arrested if you attempt to break her out. But wait, Sam, you're used to Juvie, aren't you?"

Sam wanted to punch him as hard as he could. "What do you mean, we can't visit her?" Freddie asked. Nevel laughed. "I mean exactly what I said. The only two who can visit her are her grandfather, actually the paid actor I hired to pose as her grandfather, and her cousin Johnathan." Sam shook her head. "Carly doesn't have a cousin Johnathan," she stated. The anger in her voice was mixing with frustration. "Duh," Nevel replied. "Cousin Johnathan is me. I plan on visiting her soon, to make her feel the rue. Speaking of which, can you feel the rue? Can you feel it!" With that, he ended the conversation.

Carly had just received her first dose of Thorazine. She felt it's effects as she slumped down in her cell. It tasted horrible, the nurse didn't even offer her water to take away the aftertaste. She tried to fight it, but she was losing. Much to her dismay, the drug was making her feel relaxed and docile. More compliant. Two nurses came in with a strait jacket and a wheel chair. There was no way she'd be walking right now.

"Your cousin Johnathan is here," one said as they went to work strapping her in. All she could do was mutter "Uhh!" in protest as her arms were crossed to her chest. She felt no discomfort as the nurse tightened the straps on her jacket, so that she couldn't get free. Her legs felt heavy; she wouldn't even be standing if the nurses weren't holding her up. She couldn't even fight back as she was eased into the waiting wheel chair. She didn't bother trying anymore. With the drug taking effect, she felt like she belonged here. The chair began to move, and Carly wondered how this nightmare could possibly get worse.


	6. Feeling The Rue

**Ch.6 Feeling the Rue**

The wheel chair silently made it's way to the Holy Oaks visiting area. It's occupant stared blankly ahead. Inside, she was confused. Carly didn't have a cousin Johnathan. Heck, she didn't even know anyone named Johnathan. Her body bobed slightly as the nurse hit a bump, but Carly was in no danger of falling out. In addition to her strait jacket, she was also restrained in the chair. It was as if she were a stunt-wheel chair driver. A strap across her chest and another around her waist kept her from being able to so much as wiggle.

Having reached their destination, the nurse wheeled her into a room that was divided in the middle by a sheet of reinforced glass. Deciding to give the patient a little privacy, the nurse turned around and left. Carly was left wondering who she'd be seeing momentarily. The drug she'd been dosed with had taken full effect by now. Her entire body would not respond to the slightest command. She was surprised she was still concsious.

She wouldn't have to wait long. Soon enough, Nevel sat across from her, separated by the glass. Outwardly, she was unable to even show recognition; inside she was screaming. He smiled that smug smile of his and laughed. "So, dear Carly, how have you been?" It wasn't so much a question as a cleverly disguised mockery. He was keeping the illusion that they were related.

Nevel laughed. He realized that her lack of an answer was because she was medicated at the moment. He pulled his camera phone and snapped a series of pictures. "These will look good on Nevelocity," he said smugly. As he said that, a light bulb went on in his head. "Hey, I've got a good idea," he said. There was an edge of glee in his voice. "I think I'll post these on iCarly as well, so your fans have no doubt you're crazy." His reasoning would to be to kill two birds with one stone. Once iCarly fans saw pictures of Carly in a strait jacket, staring blankly ahead, they'd believe she was crazy, and iCarly would be in it's final death throes.

"In case you're wondering, your friends can't help you. In fact, no one can help you." He let that sink in, even though drugged as she was, she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "Get comfortable, you're going to be here for a long time." Inwardly, Carly knew it was true. The drug had messed with her mind. She began to accept her fate. She knew that when she returned to her cell, she would be at ease with the fact that she'd never know freedom again. Even when she left her cell, she would be in her now common accessory, the strait jacket.

Thorazine has a long active period, and she was to recieve two doses a day. Nevel's plan was perfect. It meant she would always be medicated. He was pleased. Even if someone found out, like Spencer, she was restricted to two visitors. He was one of them. Soon she'd forget her own name. He'd recently updated her medical history to reinforce that. "Well, Carly, I'll leave you now. Enjoy the rue!" Nevel pressed a button, signaling the end of the visit. Though Carly couldn't speak due to the zombie-juice flowing through her system, a single tear fell from her eye. It was a sign of defeat. 'So this is how it ends,' she thought as the nurse wheeled her back to her room.

Ever since their conversation with Nevel, Sam had been deathly silent. She wasn't just going to let Nevel win. She'd wanted to visit his house to personally beat him into a pulp, but Freddie had talked her out of it. "You can't afford to get arrested for assault right now," he'd said. She realized he was right. The moment she tried kicking down doors, Nevel would probably call the police. Then one of Carly's best chances at freedom would be effectively neutralized. Freddie had been checking every so often. In light of Nevel's hacking, he wanted to catch anything before it had a chance to circulate.

One of Nevel's main goals was that iCarly would lose viewers. As Freddie logged on, his jaw dropped. "Sam, get over here! You gotta see this to believe it!" He quickly moved out of arm's reach as Sam got to the computer. What she saw made her that much madder. Posted on the site were several pictures of Carly in her strait jacket. Nevel had written clever captions like "Look at the crazy girl," and "Carly's enjoying Crazy-Town!" What really got to Sam was that in all the pictures, Carly appeared to be emotionless. Weather that was because she was accepting reality or that she'd been drugged, Sam didn't know.

"THAT BASTARD!" she exclaimed. Without thinking, she threw something heavy and blunt in Freddie's direction. He had been expecting this, and had the good sense to duck. "Can you delete them?" she asked after she'd taken a moment to calm down. She realized that taking her anger out on Freddie would not solve anything. He shook his head. "I can try," he said. He began typing, only to find that he couldn't even login to the site. "Nevel's pretty much got control of right now," Freddie reported.

"How's that possible?" Sam asked. She was personally going to put him in the hospital when they resolved this issue. Freddie shook his head. "I don't know. He must have changed the password." As soon as Freddie said this, Nevel's face appeared on the monitor. "Correctumundo, Fredward!" he said, laughing. Sam exploded. "Give us our site back or so help me, you'll wish you were never born!" At this, Freddie took cover. He had never seen Sam this mad. He almost felt sorry for Nevel. Almost. "Your threats don't scare me, Samantha," the boy responded. "Ok, but just so you know, I don't make threats. Mamma makes promises. And I hope you know your blood type, 'cause you're gonna need a lot of it!" Nevel ended the conversation. Sam could have sworn she saw him crap his pants.


	7. iGet ElectroShock Treatment

**Ch.7 iGet Electro-Shock Treatment**

It had been three days, and Carly still hadn't awoken from this nightmare. She was enjoying a brief period of time where she wasn't drugged up when she was disturbed by a nurse entering her room. She sighed. "It must be time to take my meds," she said resignedly. "Can I at least have a glass of water?" she asked. Thorazine tasted horrible. She'd taken at least two more doses of it and she could barely choke it down. The nurse shook her head. "No Thorazine for now. Dr. Turner says we're gonna try something else today."

As the nurse said this, Carly noticed her least favorite fashion accessory cradled under her arm. Having no other choice, she stood and stuck her arms out. By now she learned there was no use fighting it. She wanted to be coherent, wherever it was they were taking her. As the nurse put the jacket on her, she could only hope that Sam and Freddie were doing everything they could to get her out of this hell-hole. She struggled ever so slightly as her arms were once again crossed to her chest. She wondered if her friends had attempted to get a hold of Spencer. Surely he could save her.

As she was marched down the hall, her mind flashed back to Nevel's visit the day before. _"Get comfortable, you're going to be here for a long time."_ She hoped Sam and Freddie were able to do damage control against whatever Nevel had in mind for . She tried to shift uncomfortably as she was led wherever it was she was going. It made no difference. The jacket was so tight she couldn't move her arms. She'd kill Nevel herself when she got out. The boy creeped her out, but resorting to this? He was obsessed with his own superiority, that much was clear.

She finally came to a large room. Her attention was brought to a table in the center, and some equipment near it. "Good morning, Carly. How are we feeling today?" Dr. Turner's tone was laced with happiness. Carly couldn't help but think that he was looking at her as though she were a guinea pig. It was unsettling, to say the least. "I'd feel better if I wasn't here," Carly snapped. The doctor simply smiled. The nurse released Carly from her straitjacket. The feeling of freedom was extremely short-lived. Two orderlies grabbed hold of her arms.

"Hey, whoa, let me go!" Carly demanded. She was forced closer to the table. The doctor smiled as he viewed the proceedings. "I told you you'd be participating in other treatments while you were here," he said. "Wait a minute, what other treatments?" Carly asked fearfully. She noticed that the table had a number of straps on it. Her instinct told her she did not want to be on that table. "I noticed something interesting in your medical history," Dr. Turner explained. "It seems your last hospital recommended you as a prime candidate for electro-shock treatment."

This doctor was truly stupid as far as Carly was concerned. She tried to plead her case. "Wait a minute, you don't understand," she pleaded. "That so-called 'medical history' you have is fake. That man was _not_ my grandfather and that kid who visited me yesterday is _not_ my cousin! Call my grandfather. His number is (509) 689-0409." He seemed to consider this for a moment. As Carly stared at him wide eyed, he nodded. The orderlies effortlessly hoisted Carly onto the table and started strapping her down. "Please don't do this!" Carly begged. Her arms, legs and chest had been strapped to the table. The nurse who brought her in assisted by attaching an electrode to her head. Dr. Turner attached a heart monitor to her chest. She shivered at it's touch.

A strap went across her head, effectively immobilizing her. It was like she was a lab-rat to these people. An animal who's sole purpose in life was to have tests done on it. Forget the fact that they were about to cause her pain. That fact was obviously lost on them. "Please don't do this!" she begged. Dr. Turner put a piece of plastic in her mouth, to keep her from biting through her tongue when the electricity was turned on. She looked at the machine fearfully.

Without warning, Dr. Turner flipped the switch. Instantly, three hundred watts of electricity coursed through Carly's body. Her entire body went rigid against the straps. The pain was the most intense agony she'd ever felt. Those six seconds felt like an eternity, as her body struggled against the current. Dr. Turner turned it off, and her body immediately went limp.

The good doctor gave her a few moments to catch her breath. Beads of sweat poured from the girl's forehead. He flipped the switch again. "ARGGH!" Carly emited a muffled scream of pain as electricity flowed through her body again. When he turned it off, her breathing was shallower. This wasn't right. Her medical history had made it clear that she'd been through this before.

He turned to the orderlies. "Get her down," he ordered. The nurse ran to fetch a wheelchair. There was no way Carly'd be walking of her own power for a while. William Turner realized that he may have just ended his career. He looked at her pityingly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She looked back at him with unbridled hatred. She couldn't speak, but he could imagine that she would have some choice words for him when she could. As the nurse brought her to ICU, he sadly shook his head. "What have I done?" he asked to no one. He recalled the number. The least he could do was give it a call.


	8. Reinforcements Have Arrived

**Ch.8 Reinforcements have Arrived**

William Turner waited nervously at the phone in his office. He had just dialed the number Carly had given him before he ran electricity through her body like she was some animal. He waited nervously as he heard the dial tone. "Hello?" a gruff voice asked. He swallowed before asking "Christopher Shay?" Carly's grandfather hesitated before answering, "Yes. Can I help you?" The doctor began to feel relief and fear all at once. On one hand, it was good that this time he was talking to the real Christopher Shay. On the other hand, he prayed to god that this man and the rest of Carly's family wouldn't sue him when all was said and done.

"As a matter of fact you can. My name is Dr. William Turner, I'm the director of a mental care facility in Walla Walla," he began. Mr. Shay nodded. "Ok, what can I help you with?" he asked impatiently. It was now or never. "Well sir," the doctor began slowly, "Someone seems to have stolen your identity. That same person arranged for your granddaughter to be remanded to our care." Mr. Shay was now interested. "And did you not think to check to see if this person was who they said they were?" His voice dripped anger as he asked the question.

"Well, sir, shortly after she arrived, an elderly gentleman showed up claiming to be her grandfather. It seemed legitimate to us, so we did not question it." Christopher Shay was beginning to lose his temper. "And while we're on the subject, how in the name of God did my granddaughter 'arrive' at your facility?" What followed was an hour long conversation. Dr. Turner told him everything. He explained that they were going with what they now knew was a false medical history on the girl. He didn't blame the man for being angry. "What is your address?" Mr. Shay asked. He briefly wrote on a piece of paper and then hung up.

"HEY YO! ANYBODY HOME?" Sam awakened to someone yelling loudly downstairs. The voice sounded like Spencer's. She ran downstairs to find Carly's older brother standing in the living room, looking confused. "Sam?" he asked. Carly told him she'd be over while he was gone, so he wasn't too surprised. "What are you doing back so soon?" Sam asked. Before he could answer, she cut him off. "No, forget that, we've got a real problem." Spencer noted the obvious distress in her voice. "We had to end the camping trip early, there was flash flooding at the camp site. Where's Carly?"

Sam shook him. "Dude, that's the problem," she answered. She was so wrapped up in the moment she didn't notice Freddie stumble down stairs. "What do you mean?" he asked. He was beginning to get worried now. "Nevel had her commited," Freddie responded. Seeing Spencer back woke him up. "That little runt who's always trying to shut down your site?" Spencer questioned. Sam nodded yes. "How?" Freddie shrugged. "Apparently, he found a way to impersonate your grandfather. They took her the day after you left."

Spencer grabbed the phone. "Yes, I need to report a kidnapping," he answered into the phone after a brief moment of silence. He gave the police operator his name and address, and was told an officer would be by shortly. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked. Sam pulled a familiar looking cell phone from her pocket. "Because you left your cell phone here," she answered sarcastically. Spencer smacked himself in the head. He'd never hear the end of this. If his grandfather didn't kill him for this moment of stupidity, Carly surely would.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be the cop," Freddie said. He recalled every moment of Carly's abduction. To everybody's surprise, the person at the door was not a police officer. "Colonel Morgan?" Spencer asked. He was rushed in a hug by a large black man in camoflague. "Spencer!" he shouted. He noticed Sam and Freddie. "Sam, Freddie," he acknowledged. They waved. He walked in. "Someone's missing. Where's my favorite unofficial niece?" Sam laughed. "Funny you should ask," she began. "Do you remember that Nevel kid?"

The colonel wasted no time. He pulled out his cell phone and hit speed-dial. "This is Colonel James Morgan. Assemble the troops. It seems we need to pay another visit to the Papperman boy." Sam and Freddie gave each other a high five. Finally, Nevel's scheming was about to bite him in the ass, yet _again_. Sam wasn't missing this. She promised Nevel a beating, and something told her the colonel would endorse it.

Carly came to in a hospital bed. Her body ached all over, from where electricity had been passed through it. She took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was her grandfather, her _real _grandfather sleeping in a chair at her bed side. "Grand Dad?" she asked. He opened his eyes. Words couldn't express how glad he was that she was ok. "Hi Carly, how was your week?" he had picked up a bit of sarcasm from his granddaughter. Dr. Turner decided to poke his head in. It was time to grovel.

Carly glared at him. "Let me start off by saying how sorry I am, on behalf of myself and the entire hospital. If I had known the truth, you would have been released immediately." Carly considered this. "The truth?" she shot back. "You mean the truth I tried to tell you countless times?" The doctor remained silent. He knew he deserved this. He'd be lucky if he didn't lose his license to practice medicine over this. But Carly realized that the true person at fault wasn't Dr. Turner, or any of the staff at Holy Oaks. They had just been doing their jobs. That didn't mean she forgave them for the electric shock treatment.

"I have half a mind to sue this place," her grandfather threatened. She considered it, but thought it would be petty when you looked at the facts. As far as she was concerned, they were much a victim of Nevel's deception as she was. She put on a hand on her grandfather, stopping him in mid-rant. "We shouldn't be mad at them. We have a more deserving target." Mr. Shay looked right in the doctor's eyes. "Let this be a lesson to you," he lectured. "Next time double check. If there is a next time, we will sue."

The doctor nodded. He'd just dodged a huge bullet. He didn't blame them. He'd have reacted the exact same way. "So who's really to blame?" Mr. Shay asked. Carly smiled and dropped one name. "Nevel Papperman." He was about to learn what ruing was.


	9. Nevel Rues The Day

**Ch.9 Nevel Rues the Day**

Nevel Papperman laughed as he viewed the comment thread on iCarly . Most of the fans were sympathetic, writing well wishes and refusing to believe that Carly was actually crazy. A minor setback, as far as he was concerned. Carly was locked up, he had the key, plus he had control of her website. The only negative comments were from certain people who were not on friendly terms with the trio. Jonah, Sam's notorious cheater, had written: "Aww, she fits right in. Hope she likes wearing a strait jacket." It brought a smile to Nevel's face to read that.

His smile only grew as he read what a girl named Valerie wrote. "This is perfect. Now if this could only happen to Sam." He smiled to himself. 'Now there's a thought,' he said to himself. Get rid of Carly's muscle, and he'd be able to steam roll over the other one at will. If he hadn't planned on keeping their site down, he'd make a note to look for appearances of Sam's mother in future iCarly episodes. In his mind, there wouldn't be any. As far as he knew, he'd finally won. He had no idea that at this very moment, Carly was on her way back to Seattle.

Sam couldn't stop staring at the pictures Nevel had put up. They'd recieved a call from Carly's grandfather that he'd retrieved Carly and was driving her home. Sam decided that of all people, she deserved a front row seat to witness what was to come. Colonel Morgan graciously agreed. The police showed up to talk to Spencer, and oddly enough, Freddie recognized two of them from when Carly'd been taken in the first place. Spencer had looked directly at the colonel. "When you get him, I'm pressing full charges." Colonel Morgan agreed.

"I let him off the hook last time as a serious warning," he responded. "This time, I won't be so nice." Sam smiled. As long as she got to beat the snot out of him first, she didn't care. Heck, she remembered his juvie crack, and thought that it was ironic. A ring of the doorbell signaled Carly's arrival. As soon as she entered the apartment, everyone present rushed to hug her. She was overwhelmed, and nearly burst into tears. "Hey, I need to breathe," she said. Everyone released her, and Sam gave her a knowing look.

"First things first," Carly said. "Where is the nub who locked me up?" Freddie never thought in a million years he'd be afraid of Carly, but she was resembling Sam at her most evil at the moment. He decided to be brave, after all, it wasn't him Carly was mad at. "Oh, I'm getting popcorn for this," he remarked. Spencer nodded. "You're sharing with me," he said. Her grandfather was clueless. Carly hadn't said much on the ride home. Her body still ached from the electric shock treatment. "Sam, I thought you could use a little motivation," she said.

Sam looked at Carly confusedly. "What do you mean, Carls?" she asked slowly. "He made me get electric shock treatment," Carly said darkly. Freddie's jaw hit the floor. "How?" he asked. Carly smiled grimly as she remembered everything she'd experienced as a result of Nevel. "He doctored my medical records. Made them say I was diagnosed as manic-depressive schizophrenic," she explained. Sam's respose was simple. "I'll kill him," she said. There was a level of rage in her voice that no one had ever seen before.

Nevel was just getting something to eat when he heard a knock at the door. As he went to answer, he didn't hear Sam pick the lock to his back door. She silently entered the house with Colonel Morgan. There was no chance of escape, his men had the house surrounded. They were just waiting for his command. He opened the door, and the color instantly drained from his face.

"Car... Carly?" he stammered. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He didn't even notice that with her were Freddie, Spencer and Carly's grandfather. He tried to backpedal, and ran into the unexpected surprise of Sam standing behind him. "What's up Nevel?" she asked. There was nothing nice in her tone. Sam didn't mince words. She pulled her fist back and dropped him with a left hook that would have made Lennox Lewis proud. "I told you I don't make threats," she said as she advanced on him. She was about to start the pounding before Carly stopped her.

"Oh, no, he's all mine," was all Carly said. Carly was not a violent person, but Nevel had a lot to answer for. She began raining blows upon him. "This is for the strait jacket!" She kicked him in the ribs. "And the Thorazine!" She punched him in the gut. "And, oh yeah, THE ELECTRIC SHOCK TREATMENT!" Her scream was punctuated by a kick squarely delivered to Nevel's family jewels. "Crazy?" she asked. "Oh, I'll show you crazy!" Nevel couldn't even cower as Carly punched him several more times.

If he thought the beating was over, he was wrong by a long shot. Carly looked directly at Sam and said, "Sic him!" The blonde was only too happy to obey. She decided to teach Nevel the ways of joint locks. She grabbed a wrist and bent it back. "This is called a wrist lock," she said as if she were instructing the audience. Pulling back, she used the leverage of the hold to apply a particularly painful looking arm bar. "From this position, it is very easy to manipulate your opponent," she continued.

Tiring of his arms, Sam grabbed hold of a leg. "And now the real fun begins," she said happily. "The ankle lock," She bent his ankle back so far he was sure he wouldn't walk for a while. He tapped furiously, to no avail. Sam just applied more pressure. Carly finally decided to be merciful "Ok, Sam, that's enough." Sam immediately released him. It was at this time that Colonel Morgan instructed his unit to move in.

"That was excellent," Freddie remarked. The colonel jerked Nevel to his feet, though he could barely stand. "You got off the hook last time," he said. "This time, you're not getting so lucky." Nevel began whimpering as the men began hauling out his computers. His mother chose this moment to come home from grocery shopping. She realized her son had done something he shouldn't have as a soldier passed her carrying his computer tower. "Nevel Papperman?" she asked angrily.

By the time Carly was done explaining what he'd done, Mrs. Papperman had a good mind to kill him herself. His pleading eyes had no effect on her. When informed that her son was facing kidnapping and identity theft charges she said, "Good." She turned away as Nevel was led, in handcuffs, into a waiting police car. "Tapanade?" she asked the iCarly gang.


	10. Crime And Punishment

**Ch.10 Crime and Punishment**

Nevel Papperman paced slowly in the holding cell he'd been placed in. It had been a day since he'd been arrested, and his body was still feeling the effects of the beating he'd recieved. He couldn't figure it out. This was perfect. He had Carly right where he wanted her. There should have been no way for her to escape, and he was sure she didn't escape. If she had, police everywhere would be looking for her. So what went wrong? He'd been in silent debate about it when an officer came to retrieve him. "Is mom finally posting my bail?" he asked.

The officer shook his head no. His mother had told him as he was lead to a police car that under no circumstances was she bailing him out of this one. She had also been informed of the previous visit that Colonel Morgan had paid, and demanded to know why they hadn't arrested him then. When she was told that it was a serious warning, that as it turned out, Nevel hadn't heeded, she looked right at the police and said, "Throw the book at him." Nevel thought she was kidding, and the longer he stayed in jail, the less he believed that.

He was led to the visiting area, to find Carly and Sam staring back at him. He was glad that they were separated by reinforced glass, because he was quite sure they'd unleash another beating. Carly shot him a venomous look that made him tremble in fear. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked shakily. Carly wasn't in the mood for his snotty attitude that he always seemed to have. She got right to business. "I just want to know one thing," she began. Her voice left no doubt the anger she still felt towards the boy.

"Why? Why do this? And don't tell me it's because I wouldn't kiss you, cause that's a load of bull." Nevel struggled to find words. As he opened his mouth to answer, Carly cut him off. "I mean, are you that obsessed with your own superiority?" Again, Nevel was stunned. It was as if Carly saw right through him. He fired back, "But I _am _superior. I was running one of the most viewed sites in Seattle until you came along." Carly couldn't help but laugh. "Key word there, were. I want you to know that this time, we're gonna make sure they take away your computer for good. You crossed a line, Nevel." It was Sam speaking. She banged her fist against the glass in emphasis of her point. It caused Nevel to jump back.

"While we're playing this game of twenty questions, I have one for you," he said. Carly shrugged. "Ask away," she replied. "How?" he began. "How did you manage to escape from Holy Oaks. I set everything up perfectly. There was no way you were getting out on your own and we both know it." Carly laughed. "Escape? Who said I escaped." She enjoyed the confused look on Nevel's face. "And you're right, you set it up _almost _perfectly. I mean, you had me in maximum security. I had to be in a strait jacket when I wasn't in that pathetic cell they called my room." She paused as he gave her a knowing look. He'd lost the bravado he had, though.

"If you hadn't doctored my medical records, I might still be there. You'd done enough just by lying about my previous history. When you decided to include electric shock treatment was where they found out." Nevel realized he had, indeed, taken it too far. What Carly told him made perfect sense. He'd already won. Carly was right where he wanted her. "The doctor realized something was wrong the second time they zapped me, when I almost stopped breathing," Carly continued. Sam barely restrained herself.

She wanted to finish the beating she gave him earlier. She realized she hadn't done enough. Nevel was still able to move under his own power. _Nobody _inflicted that kind of physical and mental harm on Carly and got away with it. "He called my real grandfather, and ordered my release." Nevel was confused. The number he had was the fake one for the actor Nevel'd hired. "How?" he stuttered. Carly laughed. "I told it to him just before I was strapped to that table."

With that, both girls turned to leave. Sam left him with a final remark. "Have fun in Juvie, Nevel. Looks like you'll be there for a long time." He was speechless as the girls made their exit. The weight of what he'd done smacked him in the face. He was almost catatonic as he realized what it was going to cost him. Less than a week later, he was in court before the judge.

His mother had truly cut him off. He was stuck with a public defender instead of a highly expensive lawyer. He'd been advised to plead guilty. He wasn't gonna be getting off the hook by any means, but the sentence was still going to be easier. "Does the defendant wish to enter a plea at this time?" the judge asked. Nevel dutifully stood. "Your honor, my client pleads guilty to all charges."

The judge nodded. The only thing left to do now was sentence the boy. "Mr. Papperman, as to the identity theft charge, it is the order of this court that you serve five years in the King County Juvenile Corrections Facility." Nevel breathed a sigh of relief. His lawyer had informed him that if he pleaded not guilty, he was looking at at least twenty-five years for the identity theft charge. He'd have been charged as an adult due to how thought out his scheme was.

"As to the two charges of hacking, it is the order of this court that you never touch a computer again for a period not less than ten years, after you are released from jail," the judge continued. "At that time, you will be evaluated to see if your computer privledges will be returned to you." Nevel's face fell. This was what he was worried about. "No games, Mr. Papperman. If you so much as touch the power button on a tower, you'll be arrested on the spot. We will be monitoring you, and I advise you not to push your luck, as this is not your first hacking offense."

Nevel meekly nodded. "We're adjourned," the judge said. With a pound of the gavel, it was finished. He noticed the iCarly trio cheering as he was led from the court room. He realized then the error of his ways. If and when he got out, he would try to make it right with Carly. Assuming he could.

The End


End file.
